farfallafamiglia_ninenirpfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day at the Mall
This is the first story in FF:Reload. It involves the Farfalla Famiglia going to the mall, when suddenly a group of robbers attacked the place. Status: Completed ' 'Involved Parties *Gabriel Farfalla *Rain *Dante Nacht *Blake Goodwin *Yeon Seo *Ace Hiver *Evangeline Beaumont 'Summary' The story started with Ace , Dante , Blake , Rain , Eva and Yeon arriving at the mall. They had decided to go to the mall as a family on their day off. As soon as they arrived however, they started arguing about where to go. Blake and Ace were arguing why they should go to the their personal destination first. Eventually, they decided to settle it through paper, scissors, rock, in which Ace won. However Blake then asked the girls where they wanted to go and each of them had a different idea. Rain then spoke up, threatening everyone to go to the candy shop first. In which, everyone reluctantly agreed to follow her. Meanwhile unknowingly to the others, Boss had followed them in secret and was observing them from a nearby cafe. Only Dante seemed to realize that he was there. Back to the rest of the family, they had arrived at the candy store. Rain and Eva were looking around at the various candies, but Ace decided he had enough and asked to leave. He hesistantly asked Rain whether the rest of them can just go. Rain agreed, after threatening them that "If they leave her behind when they go" there would be trouble. Either way the rest of the family split up, deciding that they would meet with Boss at the cafe in two hours, also revealing the fact that he was there. Dante and Ace meanwhile decided to go to EB Games, their original destination. As they arrived, Ace went straight to the FF selection happily, asking Dante whether he had played DOC before. However Dante revealed that he actually never got a chance to game before. This shocked Ace and he decided to buy some games that Dante can try out when they get back home. However, the two were interrupted as a loud crash echoed and group of robbers attacked. Luckily Boss suddenly appeared and kicked one of the robbers, resulting on a printed 'F' on his backside. They quickly defeated the rest of the robbers, before hurrying back to the candy store in fear of Rain killing them. On the way they met Yeon who said that she had defeated the ones at Warehouse and though they were "leaking out blood a little", they were probably alive. Either way, the family rushed to the candy store. When they arrived there, they were greeted with Rain standing on a helpless-looking guy's head. Blake who had arrived there earlier quickly told Boss what happened. Ace however went to help the lady shop-keeper namd Alyssa, and managed to make her blush while doing so. After that, he tried to urge Rain to let the poor guy go already before he really dies. Eventually Rain was successfuly persuaded, and she moved away after taking some candies " as payment". A;yssa protested, but Ace told her that would just make Rain more angry, and Alyssa reluctantly agreed out of fear. Either way the Farfalla Famiglia left the mall quickly before the police arrives. Just before they left, Rain had taken the candies she wanted and Ace also managed to grab some games. Overall, it had been a happy day for the family~